A New Age Of War
by shatter
Summary: The year After Colony 217, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation has completed one of humanities greatest achievements, the completion of the Mars Terra Forming Project. Throughout human history, there has been conflicts, but never has humanity faced a enemy be
1. The Calm Before The Storm

One day,   
late in the year After Colony 217, the twin daughters of Heero Yuy and Relena,   
Alexia and Sandra Yuy, are on their way to the Mars Colony to further in their   
studies under the tutorage of Lucas Lacroix, while staying at Logan SilverDart's   
home base. But they are to make a quick stop at the L1 Colony sector to pick up   
a couple of relics from the war. "Sis, how much longer untill we get our   
presents?" Sandra groans. "Early tomorrow, then it will take us a couple of days   
to get to Mars." Alexia replies. Sandra falls into a light sleep to pass the   
time, while Alexia stares out of the shuttle's main window. As she gazes into   
space, she wonders how her host is going to be like. Meanwhile, on Logan's moon,   
Logan himself, is preparing the guest quarters for Alexia and Sandra's arrival.   
Though it would be going much more quicker if his brother, William, were   
helping. "William! How about lending a helping hand!" Logan roars, but is   
ignored. William is in the training simulator trying to pass the current test   
level. He doesn't even hear his brother, the determination is too great for   
outside interferences. Thus, Logan mutters something under his breath, and   
continues with his work. Unknown to anyone, Lucas is also waiting in   
anticipation of his two students while working on his mobile suit, the Gundam   
Deepfreeze. As he finishes, he decides to relax and enjoy one of his favorite   
pastimes, looking into outer space. Though this is relaxing for Lucas, it also   
allows him to moniter the space around Mars, and the rest of the Earth Sphere.   
He is aided by the many space sensors, and powerful telescopes, in his   
battleship, Haven. After several hours, the weariness of his work finally gets   
to him, so he decides to call it a night. Just as he is about to shut down his   
instruments, a warning sensor detects an abnormality in Mercury's gravitational   
field. Now wide awake, and alert, he scans in closer, to see what could be   
happening. Upon closer observation, Lucas takes a step back in fear of the   
situation before him. His worst fears have come true. The images on the screen   
are not just any normal abnormality, like an asteroid, or wreakage debris, no,   
this is far worst. It is a large fleet of battleships, unlike any Lucas has ever   
seen before. He uses his ship's main computer to see if their design matches any   
in the computer's memory files, it doesn't. This worries him deeply. Such a   
large fleet could take over the Earth Sphere without much effort. Meanwhile,   
within the mysterious fleet of ships, a plan is being put into action. In a   
small room, far away from the main gathering places, a group of alien beings,   
known as the Cranos, are holding a secret meeting about the turn of events for   
their people. Standing before the counsel, a strong, yet aged, warrior, speaks.   
"We leaders, of the Warriors of Calas, have chosen our messanger that will warn   
the people of this system about the great danger that our race is bringing them,   
and help to protect them." He continues. "The one shall be none other than our   
greatest, and most honored, Xenlar." A young Cranos warrior stands as his name   
is spoken, and displays his shock and surprise. "But counselor, there must be   
more better, experienced, warriors for the great task!" He pleads more than   
asks. "It has been decided, young Xenlar. For, we have seen your remarkable   
talents and abilities." The Counselor states. "But..." Xenlar begins, but is cut   
off by the Counselor. "We will aid you escape the fleet, and you will not fail   
in your task. We have great trust that you will complete this mission. Now make   
preparations for your departure, my son." The Counselor speaks with great   
emotion. "I will." Xenlar sighs, as he leaves the room. Xenlar, showing no   
emotion about the responsibility now on his shoulders, gathers what little   
possesions he has, and prepares for further orders. Later on, that evening, his   
fellow comrads lead him to a hidden hanger to show him the latest, secret,   
Fighter-Class Suit, the Zenron, in it's space cruiser mode. How they managed to   
get a hold of such a weapon, he doesn't know, but as he prepares to get into the   
suit, a figure appears out from the shadows, the Counselor, Xenlar's father.   
"Son, I pray the gods watch over you on your journey." From his robes, he hands   
Xenlar a necklace with a light blue gem hanging off of it. "Take it, and may it   
protect you on your journey." With the gem in hand, Xenlar embraces his father.   
After parting, he climbs in the Zenron and joins his essence with the suit   
itself, powering it up. With a parting wave to his father and comrads, he flies   
out of the hanger into space. Sad about leaving his people, and his father,   
Xenlar barely has time to react to a squadron of older Fighter-Class Suits, that   
were deployed from another battleship, as soon as he left his hanger. The   
mission that he has is to get as far away from the fleet as possible. So he   
ignores the other Fighters and powers the thrusters to maximum velocity. He   
escapes their reach, but the acceleration nearly knocks him unconscious. As he   
regains control, he realizes that, somehow, this is the way things were meant to   
be. The stage is set. The characters are ready. Let the adventure of Gundam   
Legacy begin. 


	2. The First Encounter

Onboard Alexia and   
Sandra's shuttle, Alexia is trying to wake up Sandra from her rest. "Sandra!   
Sandra! Wake up!" Alexia screams. Sandra bolts from her seat and looks around,   
with a look of fear on her face, manages to gasp out a few words. "Where are   
we?" "We're at our first stop," Alexia answers calmly, but surpresses a giggle,   
"the L1 Colony Sector." "Well why did you scare the living daylights out of me?"   
Sandra groans. "How else could I wake you up? You sleep like a log." Alexia   
smirks. "Anyway, are we at the loading docks yet?" Sandra asks as she slumps   
back into her seat. "Yes, and our instructions are to let the crew load up the   
cargo." Alexia states to Sandra. "Aww... I wanna see our presents now..." Sandra   
whines. "No, our parents told us that we can only see them when we arrive at the   
Mars Colony, not before" Alexia, reluctantly, reminds her sister. As the two   
massive transport boxes are loaded, the sisters wonder what they could be. With   
the loading complete, they continue on their journey to the Mars   
Colony.BRBRMeanwhile, onboard the Zenron, Xenlar is awaken from his rest by   
the cockpit's alarm. As he checks to see what is going on, he realizes that he   
is at his destination, Mars. But a warning pops up on his viewing screen, and   
warns him that he is entering the atmosphere at a high velocity. Too late.   
Before he can do anything, the Zenron slams into the atmosphere as it struggles   
to remain intact. Grasping the situation, Xenlar channels a large portion of his   
psionic energy to the suit's shield generator. While trying to maintain the   
shield, he searches for a suitable landing area. The display on the viewing   
screen plots his current flightpath to the nothern glacial region of the planet.   
Seeing that it will put him away from most of the major inhabited sectors, he   
decides that it is a suitable location to land. After, a somewhat hard, landing,   
Xenlar climbs out of his suit to survey any if the is any damage, caused by the   
entry and landing, to the suit. There is none. "The time to help the humans is   
at hand." He commands himself as he scans the area for any signs of life.   
Suddenly the snow and ice beneath him gives way. Before he can pull his wits   
together, he falls into the darkness. Sliding down into the darkness, he tries   
to stop himself, to no avail. After a solid thud onto the hard metal floor.   
Metal? Before he could think of anything else, a bright light appears in front   
of Xenlar, nearly blinding him. A voice chuckles in the light. "Who might you be   
trespassing on my base?" Channeling forth his energies into his psionic blade.   
The energy blade emerges bright and strong, as if to frighten this potential   
enemy. "I am Xenlar, of the Warriors of Calas, and who might you be?" "As much   
as it is to none of your concern, my name is Lucas, Lucas Lacriox." Lucas   
presses something on the console near him, and dims the light to allow Xenlar to   
recover his bearings. "And I am rather surprised that you managed to make it all   
the way to my base at all. I tracked your ship for some time now. I have been   
expecting you, but do you come as a threat to my home, or an ally to help us   
fight against that large fleet of ships that is approaching us?" Stopping the   
flow of energy to his blade to show his intent, Xenlar kneels down on one knee,   
with his hand across his heart. "I come to aid this system's people, in the hope   
of protecting it from the destruction that is nearly here." "Well, since you are   
alone, I feel that I can trust you. But what I really want to know, is what are   
you, and what is going on?" Lucas asks. "My race, the Cranos, have been   
searching for a new home for generations, because our home planet was destroyed.   
And now, we have found a suitable system to live in; yours. Though some of my   
kind feel that our species can coexist, the high command has chosen to eleminate   
your species, so that only we rule." Lucas sighs, and seems to shows his age. "I   
see. Well, we need all the help we can get because the people of this system   
live peaceful and happy lives." "I am commanded to help. Though, I am curious,   
why would you have a base in such a barren area?" Xenlar asks Lucas. "I don't   
believe in peace and pacificim. That's why I have a my base hidden here. I also   
seem to remember that you came here in a ship?" Lucas leans back against the   
wall to ease the tension from his feet. "Curses! I almost forgot! I cannot leave   
it out in the open!" Xenlar shouts. "Not to worry, friend, you luckly landed on   
my entrance. I already transported it into one of my hangers. You can stay here   
for as long as you want, though on one condition." "Yes?" Xenlar worries a bit.   
"I would like to have a look at you ship one day. Though now is not the time, we   
must prepare." Xenlar begins to follow Lucas as he leads them to the   
communications room. He wonders what Lucas has in mind of doing.   
Meanwhile, Logan completes his task of preparing for Alexia and sandra's   
arrival. Though he still feels that it would have gone much more quicker with   
Williams help. How does he manage to push himself so hard? Logan wonders.   
Brushing the thought away, he makes his way to the mobile suit hangers to work   
on his mobile suit, the Gundam Neo-Epyon. On the way, he catches a glimps of   
William in the training simulator. The stench of sweat eminates from the   
simulator. William strains with exhaustion, ever trying to be better. Way too   
hard, Logan worries. Pulling himself away from the room, Logan continues on his   
way to the hangers. As Logan completes his work on his mobile suit, he decides   
to do some maintenance work on his brother's mobile suit, the Magna-Tallgeese.   
After a fair day's work, Logan decides to call it a day. Making his way to his   
room, he avoids passing the training simulator room. Not wanting to see his   
brother passed out from exhaustion. I better wake him early tomorrow, so he can   
get ready to greet our guests, Logan thinks as he enters his sleeping quarters.   
As he begins to drift into sleep, he wonders what his guests will be like. As   
The SilverDart's rest, Lucas and Xenlar prepare for the struggle ahead, and the   
sisters make their final approach to their destination, the time for action is   
nearly at hand. 


	3. The Gathering

At Logan's base, William is resting peacefuly in his   
sleeping quarters. For obvious reasons, it is not far from the training   
simulator. A smile spreads across his face as he lays in his bed asleep. He is   
dreaming about dueling with Logan in a real battle with their mobile suits. Just   
as he over powers Logan to a standstill, a voice seems to come from everywhere,   
yet nowhere. Wake up, William the voice says. Wake up! Jolting up from his   
dream, William sees his brother standing beside the bed, looking down at William   
with excitement in his eyes. "What is it?" William groans as he wipes the sleep   
from his eyes. "Our guests are finally here. I thought that it would interest   
you a little to join me in greeting them here." "Well they made good time,"   
William looks at his watch and looks back up, "they are here a little early."   
"Yes, they are. They had to pick up something on their way here, but they picked   
up the pace to get here as soon as they could." Satisfied with his explanation,   
Logan pulls a clean shirt over his brother's head before he could ask anything   
else. With that, Logan leaves William's room to allow him to freshen up on his   
own. Halfway to the docking bay, Logan passes by the mobile suit hangers, where   
his mobile suit, and Wiliam's, are in storage, he stops in his tracks, and walks   
in. He walks up to his mobile suit, the Gundam Neo-Epyon, and stares up at it   
from the base at it's feet. "I certainly hope our guests don't find you two," as   
he looks in the direction of the Magna-Tallgeese, "or I'll be in a heap of   
trouble." He whispers to himself as he turns away from the behemoth machines and   
exits from the door that he entered. Back in the main corridor, he coninues to   
the docking bay, hopeing William is already there so that he didn't have to   
fetch him. Logan manages to get there in time as the shuttle finishes the   
required docking procedures. William is already there, standing at the boarding   
platform. Logan manages to sneak up beside him as the shuttle's main door is   
opening. Licking the tips of his fingers and combing it through his hair, he   
stands ready to greet the passengers. As the door swings open, two figures   
nearly stumble out in unison. One of the figures is Alexia Yuy, who immediately   
catches Logan's attention, and the other is Sandra Yuy, who actually bumped into   
Alexia and caused both of them to lose their balance. Regaining their balance,   
they continue down the boarding platform. Standing before the brothers, the new   
arrivals present themselves. "Hello. My name is Alexia Yuy," Alexia salutes the   
brothers as she nudges her sister to do the same. "Sandra Yuy!" Sandra shouts,   
forgetting her manners. "Welcome to my moon, ladies. I hope your stay with us   
will be a pleasureable one," Logan tries not to blush before the two young   
women. No one seems to notice, except Alexia, but she doesn't let on that she   
does. "Now if you will like to follow me, I'll show you two to your quarters,   
and then a tour of the grounds later on." Alexia closely follows Logan as he   
leads them down the corridors to the girls' quarters. Behind them are Sandra and   
William, though whereas William is showing a hint of discomfort, Sandra is   
nearly estatic. We leave the brothers and sisters to see what Lucas and Xenlar   
are doing at Lucas' base, within the communications room. "Dammit all to hell!   
What is that lazy slug possibly doing!" Lucas roars at the video screen. "Do you   
think that the SilverDart's could be in trouble?" The Cranos warrior walks in on   
Lucas' fit of rage. "No. It has to be something else. Half a minute! Today is   
the day that the young Yuy's arrive! Damn! Logan is busy, I'm certain of it. We   
must leave here and go to his base, with our suits! Now!" Lucas screams as he   
runs out of the room, heading to the mobile suit hangers, Xenlar following   
quickly behind. It is time, are we ready? Xenlar wonders as he jumps and powers   
up the Zenron. Unseen to him, Lucas enters his mobile suit, the Gundam   
Deepfreeze. Lucas relays a command to the hanger doors and they open. "Follow   
me." Lucas communicates to Xenlar through their suits. Amazed that his   
instruments can recieve Lucas' signal, Xenlar allows him to take off first.   
Lucas steps out from the shadows, in his Gundam, surprising Xenlar even further   
at the human's capabilities. The Gundam's two shoulder wings part, the engines   
charge for a moment, and he blasts off at an incredable speed. Xenlar manages to   
blast off as well, but has some difficulty keeping up with Lucas. By the gods!   
I'm in cruiser mode and I still can't keep up! Amazing! Xenlar thinks as he   
stares at Lucas' Gundam. Unknown to Xenlar, Lucas is breathing erraticaly and   
perspireing greatly. I must do something, or we're all doomed, but I need more   
help than Xenlar. I still don't trust him at all, but we need all the help that   
we can get at the moment. Lucas ponders as he pushes the suit's engines to their   
maximum output, straining them to the near breaking point. "We must win, we   
cannot lose, there is no future for us if we fail!" He roars inside his cockpit,   
the emotion of everything that he has ever feared, finally coming true. The suit   
blazes forward with raw power and emotion through the martian atmosphere. "Just   
you wait Cranos. The harbinger of destruction is after you all. The last thing   
you will see is the Guardian of Destruction himself, and the last thing that you   
will feel, is his wrath." "Truely a remarkable man this Lucas is." Xenlar gasps   
in his own suit as he pushes his engines to their maximum output, yet barely   
maintaining a visual contact with Lucas. "All the better, I fear that he will   
make good on his threat, and soon." The two sisters relax in their beds after   
having taken the tour of Logan's base. Logan showed them almost every single   
area possible, almost. "This is quite some place, eh sis? Sis!" Sandra squeals   
to Alexia, who seems to be daydreaming. Alexia seems to come back into reality   
for a moment. "What?" She manages to regain her composure for that one word.   
"You're thinking about Logan aren't ya?" Sandra pokes at her sister. "Maybe..."   
But before Alexia could say anything else, Logan bursts into the room in a   
panic. "Hurry up and let's get down to the hangers, and I mean now!" Logan   
shouts then exits the room and runs down to the hangers, with the sisters close   
in tow. The sisters are confused, they did not see the hangers on the trip   
around the base, but they follow Logan as fast as they can. Both wonder if the   
hangers he's talking about are mobile suit hangers, but they couldn't be? Could   
they? As the sisters follow Logan into a large room, before them is an   
astounding site. Before them are six mobile suits in each their own hanger,   
awaiting for further use. Below one mobile suit, with similarities to the   
Tallgeese, is William. The next one beside him, is a large, foreboding one that   
they both know to be the legendary Epyon itself, is Logan. Next is a sleek, dark   
as death, suit with Lucas at the base. The next two appear to be Serpents, with   
no one standing before them. The last hanger holds an unfamiliar space fighter   
with a tall monster sitting on one of the wings. The two girls scream in unison   
at the sight before them. Lucas approaches them. "We have no time for histerics.   
I am Lucas, and time is of the essence here." He sighs as he prepares to tell   
the girls their future. "That is our ally, overthere, his name is Xenlar and he   
is here to help us fight against his race, the Cranos, who are here to destroy   
us all! Now the two Serpents before you are what you transported here, my order   
to your father that you pick up these Gundams. Yes, there are still weapons such   
as Gundams out there, but that is not important. I know your father secretly   
taught you how to handle mobile suits. I was going to teach you further with   
these two suits, but there is no time. Alexia, yours is the one on the left, the   
Gundam Alpha; and the other is the Gundam Omega, yours Sandra. There is no time   
to explain everything, but all our lives are in danger, and we must head out to   
meet this threat head on. Now get into your suits." Lucas turns to enter his but   
is stopped by the girls. "But we haven't been in real combat yet, and what is   
going on around here!" Alexia screams out. Lucas turns to them, and gives them   
such a glare that it makes them cring in fright. "You will experience combat for   
real now, because we are at war." He turns and enters his suit, as do the rest.   
Alexia and sandra climb into theirs as well, if somewhat shocked at everything   
that has just happended in the last few minutes, though it felt more like hours   
to the young women. The hanger doors open before them. Their destiny awaits them   
all.. How will everyone last against the most formidable foe that humanity has   
yet to face, only time will tell. 


	4. The War Begins

The Cranos fleet is just hours away from it's   
destination; the Mars Colony. Onboard the flagship Chaldear, the matriarch of   
the Cranos is sitting high in her throne within the ship's main bridge."The   
time is almost at hand for our victory," she whispers to herself. She turns her   
attention to the large and imposing general before her. "Are the troops ready   
for the invasion, General Radean?" Radean bows down on one knee before his   
sovereign. "Yes, Matriarch. The final preparations are complete." The   
Matriarch leers down at Radean. "Have you yet determine the location of the   
missing prototype?" "No. My Scouts have yet to report any new leads on the   
situation. Also, we have yet to determine the identity of the one who stole it.   
Though we have reason to believe that it was a member of the group known as the   
Warrior of Calas." Radean prepares himself for the Matriarch's   
reaction. "Well try harder or I may lose my faith in you, General. You are   
dismissed." Radean bows his head to the floor before he stands. Afterwards he   
rises and walks around the Matriarch's throne, keeping a fair distance between   
the two of them, and exits the bridge. "I better make sure that I find that   
missing suit or the Matriarch's faith won't be the only thing I lose." Radean   
whispers to himself as he marches towards the suit hangers. "Everyone. I   
doupt we will have the element of surprise, but we must engage the enemy   
nonetheless. We are doing this for all of humanity." Lucas communicates to the   
other pilots behind him. Logan flies the Gundam Neo-Epyon up besides Lucas.   
"Lucas, I still say we should have left the girls, and William, back at my base.   
They aren't ready for something like this. I understand that we have to do   
everything in our power to fight the Cranos, but we can't put the them in   
danger." "I know," Lucas sighs, "but we have no choice. You heard what Xenlar   
said, his kind are out to erradicate us all." Xenlar flies the Zenron up on   
the other side of Lucas. "I agree with Logan. Perhaps we should send them back   
with William. You two have no idea what you are about to face out there, but I   
do. They would not last a heartbeat. I'm not even sure we could do anything   
ourselves. I say we should all head back and wait to ambush the fleet before   
they arrive at the Mars Colony. It's insane to attack such a force directly!"   
Lucas begins to show his age. "Perhaps you two are right." "I wonder   
what they are doing up ahead? Those three must be up to something, but I don't   
know what." Alexia asks Sandra as they fly close together. "I don't know,   
but I think we should be back at the base organizing a better plan of attack   
than this!" William flies between the sisters. "I agree. But we should   
follow their lead and attack our enemy." William fails to hide his excitement   
for the upcoming battle. "I want to kick some alien tail too, but they're   
gonna blast us into pieces before we have a chance to do anything!" Sandra yells   
at William. Before anything else is spoken, Lucas, Logan and Xenlar break   
formation. The three seem to be intercepting unseen forces. Out of the   
blackness of space, six space cruisers, almost perfectly similar to Xenlar's,   
come within viewing distance of Alexia, Sandra and William. The cruisers begin   
to transform from their space cruiser mode, and into their combat mode. The   
wings fold out, and form the arms. Below the main structure, opens a set of   
gates, and the legs are deployed. By now the cruisers are at standing position.   
The fuselodge of each cruiser folds down onto the bottom of the cruiser, which   
is now the chest area of the suits. From behind the end of the fuselodge,   
between the shoulders, a head rises up on each suit. All the transformations are   
complete. The suits now begin to attack Lucas, Logan and Xenlar. The Zenron   
transforms from it's cruiser mode into it's combat mode in the same way as the   
other suits have done. Xenlar concentrates. From each of the Zenron's forearms,   
erupts a large blade of dark energy, the Psionic Blades. Xenlar stands his   
ground, ready to strike. Lucas and Logan both converge on Xenlar's position.   
Logan reaches for one of his Gundam's Hyper Velocity Rail Cannons and opens fire   
a volley of shots at the cluster of enemies. The shots seem to have no effect on   
the enemy suits. "What's going on? Why can't I hit them?" Xenlar sends a   
message to each of the pilots around him. "They have energy shields. They have   
managed to deflect your onslaught. These are my people, our mutual enemy, the   
Cranos." Logan puts away the Rail Cannon while the three young pilots behind   
them catch up. "Are these the most powerful warriors you have, Xenlar?" "No,   
Logan. These are only Scouts, thus they are not as powerful as the standard   
soldiers are. They only do reconnaissance, thus their built for covert   
operations. That is why their shields are strong. Only a powerful force can   
penetrate them. They are also going to alert the rest of the fleet about our   
position. We must stop them before they do so." With his blades held high,   
Xenlar charges at the closest enemy to him. He cuts through the Scout's shield   
by countering it with his own.They meet eachother with blades drawn as they   
begin to duel. Logan quickly choses his own partner in battle. Raising   
his tethered hilt before himself, Logan flips the switch that activates the flow   
of power from the Gundam's generator to his Beam Sword. A large green blade of   
emmence energy erupts from the hilt as Logan charges forward at an incredable   
speed towards his quarry. He raises the blade high above his head with both   
hands as he slashes the sword downward. The blade cuts through the shield with   
minimal effort. The force of the shield breaking apart pushes Logan back, which   
allows the Scout to retaliates with blades of his own. Logan raises his sword to   
meet the challenge. Meanwhile Lucas is prepareing himself for battle, as   
well as prepareing Alexia, Sandra and William. "Now listen all of you. We have   
to stop these Scouts, or they will ruin any chance that we have at a surprise   
attack. Now it will be the simplest plan of attack if we each take one of these   
Scouts on our own. Don't be afraid to back out and seek another's aid if things   
get rough. Understand?" All the pilots answer in unison. "Roger." With   
their response, Lucas charges toward one of the Scouts, no weapons drawn. As   
Lucas nears it, he reaches, one arm to the other's bicep, grasps a hilt in each   
hand, and extends each of the Beam Axe's blades as he cross slashes at the   
enemy. It manages to block the attack with it's energy shield, but it soon   
begins to give way as Lucas continues to push with all his might. The clash   
between forces ends in a tempest of released energies as the shield fails. The   
blades continue towards their target, but the Scout manages to catch Lucas by   
the wrists and throws him towards another of his comrads. As Lucas flies   
aimlessly towards the new foe, William rushes towards Lucas and manages to catch   
him in midflight. "Thank you, William." Lucas manages to gasp. "Don't   
mention it, now go get that guy that tossed you aside like trash, and give it to   
him while I get this one." "Right you are." While the battle rages   
on, Alexia and Sandra can only stand and watch as each of their fellow pilots   
battle the Cranos Scouts. Sandra looks to her sister. "What can we do?" "All   
we can do is try to fight. You know what will happen if we don't do something."   
Out from nowhere, the two remaining Scouts converge with eachother and begin   
to attack the sisters simultaneously. The sisters manage to see them. Alexia   
dodges to one side, and Sandra dodges to the other, as the Scouts pass between   
them. "Let's blow them away before they can get us again!" Alexia shouts to   
Sandra as she raises her suit's Mega Cannon to fire. Sandra does the same as the   
two enemy suits turn around. The energy charges within both cannons. The   
sister's stand side by side as they pull their triggers, releasing two massive   
beams of energy at the stunned Scouts. The distance between the sister's   
Gundams, and the Scout's suits, is not great, but in that short distance, both   
the beams find their respected targets. A clash of raw energy erupts from the   
conflict between the combined force of the two energy beams, and the combined   
force of both the Scout's energy shields. In a flash of bright light, the   
sisters are thrown backwards. Logan counters nearly every blow that his   
quarry deals. No quarter is given, nor is any asked for. Both warriors suit's   
are severly damaged. Logan tries to backhand the Scout with his Heat Whip, but   
it dodges it and flies up, above Logan. In a seeming act of desperation, the   
Scout flies downwards, headfirst, at Logan with blazing speed. It thrusts it's   
blades ahead of itself, closing the distance between itself and Logan like an   
airborne missile. With raw power and elegance, Logan charges towards the Scout.   
At the last second, Logan thrusts his Beam Sword upwards with both hands. The   
blade slips in between the Scout's blades, and pierces into the downward looking   
face of the enemy suit. The Scout's own momentum pushes it further onto the   
blade untill it cleaves the Scout strait down the middle, and splits into two   
pieces. Logan has no time to escape as the Scout explodes upon him with an   
overwelming blast of energy.. "Did we get them?" Sandra yells outloud   
while she scans the area. As the light fades away, two figures seem to appear   
amid the glow. "No... This can't be..." The two Scouts manage to survive the   
blast at a large cost to their shields and overall structure. The two damaged   
Scouts charge toward the sisters with their Psionic Blades drawn. Sandra mearly   
stands in awe as the tough foes scream towards her with blinding speed. As the   
inhuman scouts both attemt to slash Sandra simultaneously, one scout's blades   
are stopped by the blade end of Alexia's Beam Saber, and the other's are stopped   
by the emmence blade of Logan's Beam Sword. The badly damaged Neo-Epyon manages   
to hold on against the assault. "Logan," Alexia pleads, "your Gundam is   
ready to fall apart, get out of here!" Logan kicks the Scout, that is nearly   
on him, backwards. "Sorry, I can't just let these monsters get you." Logan turns   
his attention to the other Scout. He slashes his blade onto the shoulder of the   
other Scout, cleaving off it's arm. The armless Scout turns to look at his   
comrad, then the other begins to back away. The armless Scout begins to glow.   
The glow flickers slowly, then it begins to flicker faster. In a bright flash of   
light, the Scout self-destructs before anyone can stop it. The blast erupts   
towards Alexia, Sandra, and Logan. The blast hurdles towards the three   
pilots. The other pilots battle on as faith takes its course. 


End file.
